herofandomcom-20200223-history
Noire (Neptunia)
Noire is one of the main protagonists of the Neptunia video game series. She is the CPU who presides over Lastation and the older sister of Uni. Considered to be an ideal goddess, she works on her own time and by herself, which leads to her getting ill or tired very easily. She tries to do too much at once by herself and refuses the help of others unless it's really important. It's revealed she plans to give up her position of Goddess through the games events, due to not wanting to interfere with the world's imperfect ways. She is voiced by Asami Imai in the Japanese version and Erin Fttzgerald in the English version, the former of whom also voices Kurisu Makise, Tsubaki Yayoi and Ikaruga. Personality As stated, Noire is known as the ideal Goddess. She is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. However, she comes off as hard-headed due to only wanting to do things alone and without others, refusing their aid unless she has no choice. She only wants to bring improvement for the better, but she tries too hard and ends up either letting her efforts go to waste or simply making herself ill. This is when she will go to Gust for something to help with whatever is ailing her. However, it's revealed that Noire happens to be self-conscious and cares highly for her personal image and what others think about her. She keeps this to herself, along with many other things she happens to have an interest in, such as denying her attendance at a convention until Nisa tricks her. Noire was happy that she may have found a friend to go with until Nisa reveals she's part of the Security Staff. Noire hurriedly denies anything else and leaves, causing Nisa to ask if Noire has any friends. Noire, while a fan of video games like the others, is into other otaku-like hobbies and is a huge cosplay fan. She has also gotten into voice acting and enjoys music. In Mk2, Noire is still a tsundere and cares for her sister deeply, but is very hard on her as she wants Uni to get stronger and be a better leader. Noire is shown to also be quite immature some of the time, igniting a Console War and being picky about her food. Other then the intro to the game and official art, Noire has little to no interactions with Blanc or Vert, though Vert has shown a sisterly relationship towards her. She has a hard relationship with Neptune, though seems to share a close bond with her depending on media (like the Manga). She isn't afraid to reprimand or assault Neptune if she upsets her, though at first she refused to help her period. However, Noire had expressed joy when she finally regains her memories. They appear to be close friends, but with many differences between them. In Mk2, the relationship between Noire and Neptune is dug into deeper. Noire once claims she could never take over Planeptune because soon as she sees Neptune's face, she loses the will to fight and claims that they're equals in power. Noire also is very excited when Neptune comes over to visit, her chirper icon even has hearts coming out. This shows that she cares for Neptune and respects her greatly. In the manga, Noire has a very noticeable strict and angry temper. After the others are kicked out by Histoire, who deems them lazy and not at all willing to take the status as Goddesses seriously. Noire takes them in, but she begins to grow tired of the very same thing. Neptune tries to manipulate her with cute expressions and rubs, along with a very nice tickle session. Black Heart As Black Heart Noire goes from being a polite and calm tempered girl to a very tough and competitive one who openly states rude or sarcastic comments, usually with a small smirk. Mysterious and fought several times before she joins the party, Black Heart is very aggressive towards Neptune and holds a strong grudge against her or rather Purple Heart. In the opening while she didn't want to quit the giant fight the four Goddesses were in, Black Heart admitted that they only wasted time berating each other. So, she and Green Heart begin to consult and form an idea, bringing in White Heart after a few minutes. She expressed wanting to fight White Heart since her violent behavior gets on her nerves, while Green Heart stated she wished to fight Black Heart because she had nobody else to pick. Black Heart didn't seem upset by this, instead smiling when she mentioned only Purple Heart was left so they all ganged up on her instead defeating her quickly. In Mk2, not much has changed about Black Heart's personality as she still very competitive. Though she is much less aggressive and more level-headed, and never sparks a fight like she would have in the first game. She seems to have the strongest grudge against CFW Magic due to her pride being damaged for being captured like they were. Appearance Noire is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be un-buttoned from the front. As Black Heart, Noire's hair turns pure white and it's now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes turn a glowing green-blue. The HDD form outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Noire now wears a revealing black tanktop piece with a blue belt below her breast and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. The skirt is dark blue/black and pleat styled, with very thin white lines along the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat and a black belt. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is loose and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Along with above the knee, dark blue spiked hemlined stockings/kneesocks, held up with belts and buckles. Her boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle, while big white spheres are on top of her foot. Her hair is held up with blue bows/ribbons with black lining. Noire's HDD form has changed drastically. While her bangs remain the same, her hair is now worn in very long pigtails at the top of her head with metal gray and black pieces, most likely to match her normal hairstyle. She wears a gray bathing suit piece with multiple black marks and lining and tiny red and green glow spots. Her breast are more revealed then previous but with thin black straps connecting to her neck piece. The black gloves have many gray marks and a metal device around both wrists. The leg/boot pieces are tall and gray, with big circled cuff pieces at the ankle, and big circle pieces with smaller red circles. The boots have a pointed toe. Powers and Abilities Noire is a somewhat balanced character. She has good attack power and good defenses. Her evasion is average and so is her tech. She has few buffing skills and a powerful finishing move called "Infinite Slash". She is a decent character to have in your party, but can get easily outstaged by her sister Uni or any other close ranged character. So you don't need to have her in the party if you don't really like her, just because you think she'll be a good party member to have. While she's been shown to use rapiers and swords, she is noticeably more adapt then others when using a Gun. Trivia *Noire means 'Black' in French. *Both Her and Lastation are based on the Playstation 3. In Neptunia V her HDD form is based on the Playstation and her human form seems to be based on the Playstation 2, though the yellow diamond on her outfight may be a variation of the original Playstation symbol (which can be seen upon starting up a playstation) *Noire in terms of appearance resembles both Azusa from K-On!, and Kooh from Pangya. She even makes references to her look-alike status to Azusa and it's implied K-On! is the anime she watched to learn how to play the guitar. *Black Heart makes a reference to Sailor Moon by saying, "In the name of Basilicom, I will punish you!", but she deems it not a good catchphrase and continues to think of a better one. Ironically, Neptune also says the same thing sometimes at the beginning of a battle. *She is the only goddess that doesn't imply that she plays video games. But in the manga can be seen with a Wii remote. *It's rumored that being the winner of the popularity contest held recently, she will be receiving her own game. However, it is not the next game to be coming out, which is Hyperdimension Neptunia V. *Noire is one of the only Goddesses whose bust size stays the same in both forms. One must note that her HDD form in Neptunia V emphasizes her bust far more than in past games. *In a recent poll, Noire won/came in first place as most popular character in the series, beating Neptune by 158 points and Nepgear by 358 points. *Noire has a tendency of stammering over words when claiming to not want praise or not feeling a certain way about something. *Noire thinks that Blanc's writing is, in her own words, "seriously, outrageously, bad". *By default, it seems that Noire's element of choice is Fire. *Out of the four goddesses, Noire has the third biggest breast size in her HDD state but the second largest in her normal form. *With the exception of Neptune, Noire is the only other goddess that uses a sword in both forms in the first installment of Neptunia. *Black Heart is the only Goddess who has changed her hair in any of the games. However why is unknown, as the other Goddesses have hair that does not resemble their original hair style. This may have something to do with her role in Hyperdimension Neptunia V. *Though only in the first Hyperdimension Neptunia, Noire/Black Heart's Ex Skill: Infinite Slash was similar to Savage Wolf Fury, the Mystic Arte of Yuri Lowell, the main character of Tales of Vesperia in both execution and visual effects except for the final uppercut slash and boss-exclusive extension. *Noire appears as DLC is Mugen Souls. * In Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Episode 6, she was seen that she cosplays as Chihaya Kisaragi from IDOLM@STER and Kurisu Makise from Steins;Gate. Coincidentally both are voiced by Asami Imai. * BlazBlue's Izayoi's outfit moderately resemblances Noire's default costume, coincidently both are voiced by Asami Imai in Japanese. Costume Clear Dress Gothic Lolita style places features. Same type of costume to Hunter dress, Princess dress, metal dress is present, the color of the hair and the pupil is changed When equipped. Change Hunter dress blue eyes to orange hair, princess dress pink hair only with purple eyes, metal dress in blue eyes to silver-haired, respectively. It seems nice but also change the color of the pants anyhow, clear and Princess white, Hunter and metal change in the black. Noire of Ultra Dimension side is wearing a blue dress, called La Victoire. Small items that appeared to memory card and pocket station I have attached to the waist belt. La Victoire Costumes Noire wear the "Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory" of the third film. Small items that appeared to memory card and pocket station I have attached to the waist belt. "Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1" the possible purchase and advance the story. Processor Unit Black A processor that was based on black and silver, the shape of the core is close to Purple. Wing has become a blue three aircraft wing. Large Sword weapons that tip is open. Weapon it is equipped depending on the shape changes. Lost Purple Unlike Hyperdimension side, it has become a color ring of gray reminiscent of the PlayStation. It also features the hairstyle as in the previous transformation Noire has become a twin tails. 'Re;Birth2' Chapter 5 or later, it can be purchased if there is a certain share of Lastation. 'Megadimension Neptunia Victory II' in available if the level of public relations is enough. Stone Gray C only does not exist. Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia ~ "Exhibition EX-Skills" (v2.0) HD Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 ~ Skill Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Maximum Ecchi (082) Exhibition of skills, couplings & combinations Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SP & EXE Skills Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Neptune - SP Skills EXE Drives Gallery File:NeptuniaNoire.jpg Uc429NY96FiT3J4H5gKbler58R5lEZs6.png Noire.png Noire HDD.png Noire_converted.png Noire2.png Noire RB1.png RB1 Black Heart.png Merchandise hIE1436866983.jpeg hIE1431068719.jpeg External links Wiki * Fandom *Noire fanart **DeviantArt Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Control Freaks Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Deities Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Idea Factory Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Guardians Category:Dissociative Category:Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Extravagant Category:Counterparts Category:Stalkers Category:Mysterious